Oh Dang Let's Bang!
by dalevelk
Summary: Sokka has just landed a new job as in a lingerie store that goes by Oh Dang; Let's Bang! to help him save for his university payments. But wait, whats that attractive fire nation guy doing in here!
1. Chapter 1

Ecstatic "thankyou-s" and "I won't let you down-s" were all but shouted into the phone that was tightly gripped in Sokka's left hand while his right tugged on the chord. He'd landed himself a second job at a recently opened establishment in his town and was over the moon at the thought of a bigger and more dependable income. Ending the call he immediately picked up the phone again to educate his sister on the recent happenings. His sisters voicemail was reached and he pulled a slightly disappointed expression before remembering how busy she was doing all of that charity work with their dad, they were making non consumable water drinkable for people in need. Sokka disregarded his call not being answered and shuffled into the lounge room with some Chinese takeout from the night before and began channel surfing and sending lame emoticon text messages to his girlfriend, Suki. Soon enough it was time for him to to get changed and walk to his evening cafe job. Sokka threw on some blue fitted jeans and a loose white shirt that he collected from his clothes line that was strung from his bedroom window to a tree in his backyard before exiting his home and walking to the cafe.

The cafe building was rundown and was in definate need or more than just a pint job. The sign above the entrance door used to light up at night with the establishment name _Great Day Cafe_ but it was too expensive to run and now Sokka didn't know if it still worked or if it even had bulbs in it. The inside of the Cafe was just as dodgy as the outside, the taps had to be rattled to work and so did the customer service. Sokka grabbed an apron from the staff room before entering the floor and seeing the regular customers. An elderly couple who were friends with his Gran Gran and he was certain only ate there as a family favour, a younger woman who looked too stressed for her age and boy Sokka guessed was around his own age. He hardly ordered anything and when he did it was the same Jasmine Tea that made him pull a face so strained Sokka questioned if he even enjoyed the beverage. Now and again a few new faces would come inside _Great Day Cafe_ but after one look at the place on the inside and then menu they left without ordering anything.

"Maybe we can get the charming young man over there to offer his service?" said the woman from the elderly couple purposely loud enough for Sokka to hear.

She and her husband had broad grins on their faces that Sokka couldn't help but imitate. "Why hello there, strange faces!" Sokka exclaimed, taking a pen and pad from his apron and walking over to them. "How may I assist you this fine evening?"

"Well a nice pot of Lotus Tea would be to die for, wouldn't it Xiao?" the older woman patted her husbands hands in her own, he smiled and nodded his head. Xiao had been left deff when he served in the war however everyday the two would be here at the same time, ordering the same pot of tea they did everyday before Xiao was forced to leave and serve his tribe. Sokka couldn't help but admire their love for each other.

"Was that all tonight, Pam?" Sokka asked, the pen now behind his ear as he knew that the woman's answer would be the same as always.

"That will be all to order dear. However, did you have a quick minute?" Pam gestured to a seat at the table next to her and her husband. Sokka nodded, "just a quick one." He pulled the chair over to their table and sat down.

"Lovey," Pam held Sokka's hand in own of her own and her other was still caressing Xiao's. Her tone of voice was concerned. "Hows things at home on your own? I don't mean to pry, its just I know Katara and your Father are away and I don't want you struggling or anything of the sort." Pam leaned in closer to Sokka's face and spoke a little quieter. "I was talking to the manager before and she informed me that the place has a heath and safety inspection upcoming and she doubts they'll pass. I don't want you out of a job." Pam leaned back and tapped Sokka's shoulder as if to comfort him.

Sokka grinned, finally someone to share the news with! "Actually, Pam there is no need to worry! Sokka here has it all under control." He crossed his arms over his chest triumphantly. "I've a second job!"

Pam smiled from ear to ear as she did when Sokka first saw her this evening. "I'm glad to hear it, lovey. Where is it?"

Sokka's smile dimmed, he didn't think this through too well did he? "Well, you know its not really, I mean, they offer me $23 an hour so-" Sokka's struggle for words was thankfully interrupted by the chef calling his assistance to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearing the end of Sokka's shift and he had done his usual on-shift duties and it was routined that he'd offer the Jasmine Tea boy his services next. Pushing the staff doors open with his right hand he readied his note pad and pen in the other and began writing down the boys order before he even got to his table. The Jasmine Tea boy was in an embroided shirt with the title _The Jasmine Dragon_ on the pocket and a name tag Sokka had never seen him wear before was pinned to his collar and had _Zuko_ written in Times New Roman font.

Sokka has seen Zuko a few times at both on shift at _Great Day Cafe _late at night and at a small tea shop he fancies visiting after long and restless shifts called _The Jasmine Dragon_. They've never spoken more then mumbled "What can I get you-s" and "See you next time-s" as they are both regulars at each others establishments.

"Just the tea tonight?" Sokka asked as he pretended to jot down an order he had already written.

"Jasmine" Zuko mumbled without looking up. He was hunched up with his head resting on the back of his hands.

"Yeah, Jasmine." Sokka put the pen behind his ear. "You come in here a lot, always at the same time ordering the same thing" Sokka was running his mouth for no apparent reason other than to make conversation. Zuko looked his usual blank expression for a face and for some reason tonight Sokka felt obligated to try and correct it.

"Is that a crime?" Zuko didn't change his tone of voice but Sokka knew it wasn't really an invitation to keep talking.

"Well no, but I can't help but wonder why. I mean, you work at The Jasmine Dragon. I see you there mostly Tuesday and Thursday nights. And you come here to order Jasmine Tea? Whats the dealio, bud?" Sokka was never the best at taking hints.

"Just the Jasmine Tea tonight." was all Sokka got out of the mysterious Jasmine Tea Zuko.

Seeming somewhat discouraged that Zuko had decided to act so blunt and not bothering to hide it Sokka exhaled, nodded and pivoted back to the kitchen to prepare the tea.

Sokka was disappointed, he always thought him and Zuko had a sort of unspoken friendship, they way they knew each other but at the same time they didn't. The water had been boiling for about ten minutes and Sokka put in the tea leaves to soak. When he dropped the leaves into the scorching water he could see them shrivel up and wrinkle on contact and found them resembling the scar covering half of Zukos face and one of his ears. Sokka had been lost in thought and before he knew it the tea was ready. Placing the pot and tea cup onto a waiters tray he headed for the table Zuko placed himself in.

The table Zuko had chosen was the furtherest from any other and from the kitchen, Sokka wished he'd sit if only a littler closer for his own convenience as he hated carrying the hot tea so far, he was scared of tripping with it.

"One pot of Jasmine Tea" Sokka unloaded the cargo and poured a the tea cup full. "Was that all tonight?"

"Yeah" Zuko toyed with the steam coming from the hot tea in his cup. "Thankyou."

"No problem." Sokka was discouraged yet again tonight, he was hoping Zuko would offer some sort of invitation to talk or sit or something.

After clearing the rest of the tables in the cafe for at least the third time Zuko was done with his tea and left exactly $6.75 on the table as usual before leaving. Sokka then cleared the table and finished the rest of his end of shift jobs before being let off.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sokka!" called his manager behind him as he exited the cafe. Sokka waved a goodbye and began his journey home.

The night air was getting colder and it bit unwelcomingly at Sokka's cheeks. Yet again he didn't think the evening through and didn't come prepared with a jacket so he had to make do with rubbing his arms with his hands and he walked onward. Busy texting Suki for comfort he hardly noticed a slick maroon car with gold trimming drive walking pace beside him. The motor was barley making any noise in contrast with the wind, it was the passenger window winding down that got Sokka's attention.

"Hey" said the voice from inside the car.

Sokka was startled and somewhat wary at first, cupping around his eyes to look into the car. "Hey" he said leniently.

"I can give you a ride if you like, I haven't got anywhere to be."

Sokka could see the pale glowing skin in contrast with a burned red for a face and noticed it was Zuko.

"That would be great actually" Sokka opened the car door and sat inside. The leather seats squeaked slightly as he sat down and it was definatly warmer inside.

"Where to?" Zuko's honey coated raspy voice asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to post. I don't really know how i feel about this chapter but things are going to get good, i promise you that!**

The rides home became a regular event. Almost every evening Zuko would go through his routined purchase of Jasmine Tea and leave _Great Day Cafe _minutes before closing where he would then fumble around with things in his car before riding Sokka the ten minute drive lifts were a sort of unspoken arrangement much like Sokka originally thought their friendship had been, although in benefit to them both their friendship actually began to become that.

Sokka was due to start his new job he had been keeping under wraps since his conversation with Pam in less than a week. He was still as ecstatic as he was when he found out he was graced with the position but he didn't seem to think his father would be too joyous of his new employment, hence why he hadn't bothered to try and call his sister again in regards to the job placement.

Sokka laid in an awkward yet comfortable position on his lounge room couch while Suki made herself comfortable with possession of the T.V remote.

"So when do you start this job?" She asked. She was perched on the arm of the chair Sokka was in.

"Wednesday, 9-3." Sokka had spoken to Suki about his new employment and she wasn't bothered by it at all, she thought it was rather interesting and he could give her _discounts._

"Have you told your dad?" Suki kicked her legs up onto the arm of the chair next to the one they were both comfortable on.

"Not exactly. He doesn't even really need to know, he and Katara won't be home for months so what the point in telling him something he will take the wrong way? As soon as I mention where I've gotten a new job he will assume the worst and if I can avoid that, which I can, I will." Sokka snatched the remote from his lover who retuned a playful kiss.

"If you say so, but you know Hakoda has a way of finding things out."

"If _a way_ translates to _Katara_ you're right. But she doesn't know either so everything is under control. What time is it?"

Suki glanced at her wrist watch which read 6:30. Sokka sighed deeply and threw his head back to stare at the ceiling. "Its my last shift before the place closes tonight, we didn't pass the inspection. They said the sign out front is a hazard all in its self, something about it not being it being bolted loosely and it could fall on people without immediate attention." Sokka stood from the chair and strutted around the room, mocking the inspector as he spoke and Suki laughed.

"You'd better go get dressed then, mister!" Suki stood from the arm of the chair and grabbed Sokka by the neck, giving him a light kiss.

Sokka got changed into the same jeans and shirt he wore to work in the cafe every other day and walked with Suki to the door.

"Aren't you going to get a jacket? You always complain about the cold air on the walk home." Suki closed the door behind them and Sokka locked it as they journeyed to the cafe together. Suki lived up street from the cafe and knew Sokka was getting into a car with a strange individual but being the trusting person she was she didn't ask Sokka about it, she was however puzzled as to why he hadn't mentioned it and was hoping for him to let it out now on the trip to work.

"I usually get a ride home with Zuko" Sokka stated before taking a bite out of an apple he brought with him for the walk.

"Zuko? You haven't mentioned them, sounds like a guys name." Suki was more confused than ever, relieved of course that she wasn't losing her boyfriend but all the more wondering why she hadn't had the pleasure of meeting Sokka's new friend, and why Sokka didn't talk about him.

"It's kind of a funny story" Sokka took another bite before continuing. "We've sort of known each other for ages but we've only really started hanging out. I don't even know if i can call it that, he just drives me home from work."

"Where did you meet?" Suki was trying to progress the conversation and hopefully get an invitation to meet the mystery friend.

"I think the first place we saw each other was at the _Jasmine Dragon_, but we're both regulars at each others cafe." Sokka was done with his apple by now and threw the core onto the grass of a park they were walking past.

"Sounds interesting" Sukki said, jabbing Sokka gently in the ribs with her elbow.

"If you want to call it that" Sokka returned the playful nudge which concluded with a light giggle from both parties. "I'm kind of worried about where this leaves our _friendship_" Sokka imitated quotation marks with his fingers. "It sounds stupid when I say it out loud but he's a great guy, he obviously has too much time on his hands because he's driving me home every shift, but thats something I can work with."

Sokka continued to ramble on about Zuko until they both reached the cafe, and Suki couldn't help but occasionally fake a listening face while playing with a piece of her hair.

"Sokka you're overthinking things way too much as usual. You said he has too much time to spend, so I'm sure he'll be open to hanging out with you in other ways then driving you home." Suki reached around to Sokka's head and tugged lightly on his ponytail. "Stop stressing. I'll see you later!" Suki began her short journey home and Sokka over analysed her advice as he readied himself for work.

_Good Day Cafe_ was almost empty, excluding Pam with her husband, and Zuko, who showed his face much earlier than usual. "Well hello there stranger!" Sokka said with a grin as he walked over to Zuko's lonesome table. "Would you like your jasmine tea now, or at the usual time later on?" Sokka whipped out his pen from his pony tail and his order pad from his apron, the same silly grin still plastered on his face. Sokka was over exadurating his happy-go-lucky attitude because he noticed the lonesome boy was looking more down then usual.

Zoo of course noticed this straight away, and chose to pretend all was well. "I heard tonights the last night for this place." Zuko didn't lift his head to speak like usual. Sokka became accustomed to Zuko hiding the scarred half of his face by facing it to the wall constantly, whether this was on purpose or a subconscious decision he didn't know.

Sokka's grin lessened. "Yeah," he thumped into the seat opposite his companion. "It kinda sucks really. But oh well, I guess you buying us out of Jasmine tea every night didn't keep us open, haha!" Sokka laughed too hard at his own joke and Zuko managed a chuckle.

"Yeah, I suppose not" Zuko tilted his head upward to look Sokka in the eye, who was still trying to contain himself. "So, uh" while Zuko was busy fumbling for words, Sokka noticed how light Zuko's skin was, sure it was pale but it was so much lighter that usual, Sokka assumed it was because the whether was getting cooler. The scarring on his face defiantly pinkened up a lot in contrast with it. Sokka liked to joke and call him a male Snow White, he defiantly wasn't wrong.

Sokka opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by his manager who came into the conversation from nowhere. She was small, oldish, and tired. "You can have the rest of the night to yourself, Sokka. I'm going to close up now. Hardly anyone is here and there is no point burning money I don't have." Sokka didn't know her name, she didn't talk much. She spoke to him once when she hired him, and again now.

"If you're sure" Sokka got up from his seat immediately.

"Oh, absolutely." She smiled weakly and waved her hand at Sokka, shooing him away.

Zuko and Sokka followed their usual ride home routine, with the exception of Zuko driving slower then usual to allow each others company to last longer. The ride was quite and sort of, awkward, until Sokka chose to go out on a limb.

"Here's my number" he said as Zuko pulled up to his home. The piece of paper was ripped from his order pad and has been written on prior to the ride home. "We should plan something, hang out properly, eat food or maybe-" Sokka was rambling, again, as if he needed to have an excuse to give Zuko his digits.

"Thanks" Zuko tucked it into his jean pocket. "I'll text you mine later?"

"Yeah! uh, yeah. Sounds good." Sokka cleared his throat as if to rid the sound of excitement and stood from the car and peered in through the now closed door's window. "You better be expecting to still be in charge or carpooling me around though!" Sokka laughed and Zuko smiled before parting their ways, but not for long.


End file.
